Barely Breathing (Death Upon Us Part II)
by ThatBluePanda
Summary: Alex and Laurie's life is ruined by running into several familiar faces after running away from Graham's community. Without Alex noticing, time moves on and people change, leaving her behind, in the past.
1. Chapter 1: Familiar faces

**Chapter 1: Familiar Faces**

* * *

_"So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Always talking shit_

_Took your advice and did the opposite_

_Just being young and stupid_

_I haven't been all that you could've hoped for_

_But if you'd held on a little longer_

_You'd have had more reasons to be proud.."_

_-Words, Skylar Grey_

* * *

"Shit.." Alex mumbled, staring at the bike she recently stole from Graham's community. "The tire, i-it's fucking done. We need to go on foot." She said as she got up.

"Goddamn.." Laurie said while getting off her bike. She grabbed her red backpack and threw it over her shoulder. Alex sighed before doing the same. They both began walking north. Silence filled the atmosphere for a couple of minutes before Laurie shattered it.

"I miss Alice.." Laurie mumbled. Alex's hazel eyes darkened as she glared at Laurie. Laurie stared back at her with sadness in her eyes causing Alex's to soften.

"Me too.." Alex replied quietly, staring at the ground. Was Alice still alive right now? Did she make it? A loud crack made Laurie jump, snapping Alex back to reality. Laurie grabbed Alex's hand and hid behind a bush. The growling trailed off in the direction they were heading for. Laurie began searching for her knife. Alex placed a hand on Laurie shoulder and reached for her bag. She grabbed her sword and shoved the bag silently. The walker turned right, approaching them. Alex was about to get up and swing at the zombie before a knife flew and landed right into the walker's skull. The walker fell to the ground. Laurie shoved Alex back roughly. Alex landed on her back.

"Now, that was a nice one." A deep voice broke the silence, sending shivers down Alex's spine. Laurie looked at Alex with a worried look on her face. Laurie noticed too. Alex's eyes widened. She quickly grabbed her bag.

"I know, right?" The young girl with brown hair replied. She walked over to the dead corpse and took her knife out of its skull. She wiped the blood on a white cloth and placed it back in her pocket. "I'm getting better at this shit, huh?"

Alex threw her sword in her bag and zipped it tight. She sighed before losing her balance and landing on a branch. A loud crack caught the boy and the girl's attention.

"Fucking.. shit.." Alex mumbled quietly. Laurie looked at her angrily and got up. She put her hands above her head and stared at them. Alex took a deep breath and got up too.

"We don't want trouble." Laurie said.

"Good. Neither do we." The young man said, looking at them. His eyes locked on Alex's. His familiar brown eyes met her hazel eye contacts. Alex gulped. It really was Mitch after all.

"Where-uh.. Where are you headed?" He said, looking at Alex. Alex looked away, avoiding eye contact. He looked right through her.

"North." Laurie replied.

"What's your name?" Chris asked. Alex felt a knot form in her throat.

"Katherine." Alex lied.

"I'm La-" Laurie began. Alex stepped on Laurie foot. "Alex.." She mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?" Mitch asked politely.

"Um, I'm Liz." Laurie said.

"Cool name. Does it come from Elizabeth?" Chris asked. She smiled at them.

"Y-Yeah.." Laurie said.

"Alright. My name's Mitch. This is Christine. People call her Chris." He explained. "Well, welcome to the group!"

"Wait, what?" Alex mumbled, staring at them.

Exactly what you've heard, Kat..-Can I call you that?" Mitch smiled at her.

"Yeah.."

* * *

Alex and Laurie followed Mitch and Chris in silence. The looked at each other. Alex's eyes shifted to Mitch's back. She scanned him with her hazel eye contacts. His hair grew a bit, and he was definitely more muscular. She bit her lip, staring at his knife and gun.

"Do you girls have a tent? Kat?" He asked without turning to face her. She remained silent. Her thoughts suddenly disappeared.

"H-huh?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, we do." Laurie replied, glaring at Alex. Alex could read it all over her face: 'snap out of it.' . Alex looked away. She continued to walk until she bumped into Mitch.

"Oh, Um.. S-Sorry.." She mumbled shyly. Mitch turned around and smiled at her.

"No worries. Here we are." He said. Alex and Laurie stared at the camping site. Alex looked at it. There were tall fences to keep the walkers away and it was not too far from the woods. Her eyes shifted to the 13 tents that surrounded a large fire. Alex gulped.

"Mitch!" A young girl with blonde hair shouted while running towards him. She jumped on him and kissed him on the lips. Alex widened her eyes as she felt her world shatter. Tears gathered in her eyes. She looked away, meeting Laurie's worried eyes. Alex blinked a couple of times, making the tears go away. She clenched her fist, the pain in her chest transforming in anger. Mitch smiled at the girl and then turned around, facing Alex and Laurie.

"This is Charlotte." He said. He turned to Charlotte. "This is Kat and Liz."

"Nice to meed you." Charlotte said as she shook Alex's hand. Alex gave her a fake smile.

"It's really nice to meet you too." She said. Charlotte shook Laurie's hand next.

Alex's smile disappeared as flashbacks started flowing inside her head.

**_"You could have called me! Or Laurie, or Chris!" Alex yelled at Mitch. The group ran towards them. Chris knelt down to the girl._**

**_"What's your name?" She asked the teenager._**

**_"C-Charlotte!" The teen replied._**

"Mitch?" Chris asked him. "Noah wanted to discuss the med's situation with you." She said.

"Ah, yes. Why don't you show the girls around, Chris?" He said as he started leaving. He looked behind his back. "Careful with the knives, though!" Mitch joked. Chris smiled.

"Follow me." She said. Alex looked around, noticing more familiar faces. Her eyes met Laurie's light grey ones. Laurie's looked inspired her one thing: pity.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2: Memories**

* * *

_"Today I took a walk in the clouds_  
_ Today I took a walk in the clouds_  
_ Used to keep my eyes wide shut_  
_ But now I'm staring down_

_ Today I felt a switch in my vein_  
_ Today I felt a switch in my vein_  
_ Used to be a shadow_  
_ Now a shadow scream my name_  
_ And in the daylight I could swear_  
_ We're the same_  
_ But I'm just an ordinary human_  
_ (Ordinary ways)_  
_ I'm just an ordinary human_  
_ But I don't feel so ordinary today_  
_ I'm just a picture perfect nothing_  
_ Sometimes I medicate_  
_ I'll be a picture perfect human_  
_ Before the sun goes down today.."_

_ - OneRepublic, Ordinary Human_

* * *

Alex and Laurie both stared at the fire in front of them. Alex's eyes shifted to her and Laurie's green tent that they had just finished setting up. Mitch suddenly stood up and gathered the group together. They all found their way to the fire and sat down. Mitch cleared his throat.

"So, as most of you may have already noticed, we recently added two more people to our group." he said. His brown eyes looked at Alex and Laurie. Alex looked away as she heard some people started whispering.

"It's very nice of you to let us in.." Laurie said. Jo smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time to introduce ourselves.. I'll start and then Chris, right here." He said, gesturing to the girl next to him. "I'm Mitch and I kind of am the leader.. I am 21 years old.." He paused. "I think." He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"You are.." Alex mumbled as she looked at the ground. She noticed that everyone's gaze was on her. Alex gulped. "You look your age.. I mean."

"Thanks, Kat." He said awkwardly. Charlotte scoffed. Alex clenched her fist and looked away, back at the ground.

"Hey there. I'm Chris.. But you both already know that." Chris said. Alex stared at her black t-shirt. She remembered the outbreak and her grey shirt that she always had in her bag at school. She always had a spare one in case something happened to her black one. "I'm 21 also."

"Xander is my name." a boy with dark brown hair and black eyes said while staring at Alex. He wore a grey hoodie and some ripped jeans. "I'm 19 and the best one around here with a shotgun." He bragged. Chris chuckled. There was no way he was better than her at using a shotgun.

"I'm Charlotte and I am 19. It's very nice to meet you." Charlotte said as she gave Alex a fake smile. Her dark green eyes pierced right through her.

"Um.. Hi." A girl with brown hair and a darker skin tone mumbled. "My name is Johanna.. Most people call me Jo.." I am 19, almost 20."

"Isabelle. People call me Isa, though." the pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. "I'm 20."

"My name's Rose!" a blonde with pale skin exclaimed. She said that she was 20.

"I'm Zach." another boy with brown hair and blue eyes said. "22."

Alex recognized the next person. She smiled at John. He introduced himself before a girl with black hair spoke up.

"I'm Diana and I am 17."

"At last, I'm Noah." the boy near Laurie said. Laurie stared at him. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Alex could easily tell that Laurie was blinded by him. "I'm 22." He paused and looked at Laurie. Laurie gulped, her throat dried out.

"I'm Liz and she is Katherine. We're both 20." Laurie finished up. Kat smiled shyly. She looked at her watch.

"Kat? Can you tell me what time it is?" Mitch asked politely.

"It's 1:47 AM..." Alex said, avoiding eye contact.

"Great! ...Rose?" Mitch called. Rose looked at him.

"Hm?"

"It's your turn to watch the camp." He said. Rose sighed and grabbed the shotgun. She walked towards the gate and stayed outside. Alex noticed everyone getting up and heading to their tents. Mitch walked towards a wooden cabin with Charlotte. Alex got up and threw some dirt over the fire. She started walking towards her tent keeping her eyes locked onto Mitch and Charlotte. He got inside. Alex bumped into a solid figure.

"S-Sorry..!" Alex said, noticing Laurie going inside her tent.

"No problem... Kat, is it?" Xander asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah." she said shyly as she stared at him. Silence filled the atmosphere. "Um, I should-" Alex said before she felt a hand touch her forearm. Xander came closer to her face. Alex gulped. She tried to break free.

"You have pretty hazel eyes, you know that?" he asked.

"Um-"

"What's going on here?" Mitch asked from behind Xander. Alex jumped. Xander stepped back and sighed. He turned to face Mitch and walked towards him.

"Nothing. And, no offence, boss, but it doesn't concern you." Xander said, making sure to bump his shoulder into Mitch. Mitch stared at his back as Xander left. He sighed. Alex looked at him. He looked around, noticing Alex's bag.

"You need help with that?" he asked.

"N-no, it's-"

"Here, I got it." he said as he grabbed the bag. As soon as he began walking towards the girls' tent, Alex's sword fell out of the bag. He looked behind his back, staring at the sword. Alex picked it up quickly and looked at Mitch. His eyes were still locked on the sword.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I.." Alex mumbled thinking about what to tell him. "I found it."

"Where?"

"Um.." she mumbled. "On a dead body..." Alex said, noticing Mitch's eyes darken. He looked at the ground. Alex stared at him as tears started gathering in her eyes. She looked away. She must not cry in front of him. She cannot.

"Mitch..?" Alex asked. His eyes were watery. Alex gulped. "Why do you ask? Are you alright?" He chuckled.

"No, I'm not." He mumbled as he looked at the sky. "This sword... Belonged to someone I loved very much.." He sighed.

"Mitch..?" Alex asked.

"Hm..?" he mumbled.

Alex bit her lip. She should tell him. Right here. Right now. Alex inhaled and opened her mouth, waiting for her voice. Right now would be the best time to just stop all the lies-

"I'm sorry."

"You know..? You remind me of her." Mitch said, smiling at the stars.


	3. Chapter 3: In the pines

**Chapter 3: In the pines  
**

* * *

Alex mumbled in hes sleep as a sign of waking up. She looked to her left, noticing that Laurie was not in her sleeping bag. She sighed and looked around. Sun rushed into her tent when Mitch's face appeared at the entrance.**_ "Shit." _**She thought to herself when she realized that she didn't have her eye contacts in. She quickly pretended to be rubbing her eyes. Mitch looked at her.

"Morning." Mitch said. Alex nodded as a yawn came out of her mouth. "We need to assign you to a role in the community."

"Okay, I'll be right out." She mumbled, hearing Mitch leave. Alex opened an eye and exhaled.

Alex opened her blue eyes and grabbed the light blue eye contact's case. After she put them in each of her eyes, she hid the case in her backpack. She grabbed her blue inhaler and put the end of it in her mouth. She pressed the top and inhaled deeply, before holding her breath for a couple of seconds. She hid the inhaler too. Alex grabbed her belt with pockets and stored the ammo in it. She picked up her holster and strapped it around her thigh, putting her survival knife in it. She walked outside, feeling the sun tickle her pale skin. She noticed that the ground gathered around a white tent that she assumed it was the medic's tent.

"...so that's good." Mitch said. He noticed Alex walking towards them. "There she is. Kat, Liz? A moment, please?" He asked politely. Alex nodded and walked next to him. Laurie appeared to her right. "Alright, so, everyone needs a role in this community of ours in order to keep it going. A role doesn't mean nothing but chores that everyone has to do, so you are still free to do whatever you like. I want you both to answer some of my questions."

"Yeah, ok." Laurie smiled. Alex gulped, pressing her mouth in a line.

"I bet you both know how to use a gun?" He asked.

"Yeah." They both said.

"Anyone know anything about medicine?"

"No." Laurie said.

"Not really.." Alex mumbled.

"Hunting?" He asked. Alex shook her head.

"Yeah." Laurie said.

"Good. Cooking, by any chance?" He asked. Alex looked away.

"I don't." Laurie said. She looked at Alex. "Kat does."

"Wha- I.. um." Alex stuttered. Mitch smiled at her.

"Cool, that's all. There are four roles here, in case you hadn't noticed. Medicine, cooking, hunting and look-out duty." He explained. "Kat is going to participate in cooking and guarding. Liz is in the guarding and hunting duty."

"Cool, when do I start?" Laurie asked. Mitch looked at his watch.

"Actually, Kat is starting cooking in two minutes. Liz, you start in twenty minutes. Xavier will be waiting for you at the gate." He smiled. Laurie left.

"Alright, where do I go?" Alex wondered.

"There. Your colleague should already be there." He said, pointing to the other wooden cabin other than the one Mitch and Charlotte shared.

* * *

Alex walked inside the cabin shyly. A mixture of smells invaded her lungs. She could smell some cooking oil, but at the same time the smell of burnt food.

"Ooh! Shit!" the young woman with dark brown hair and a pair of dark eyes shouted. She had a darker skin tone and was wearing a grey shirt, her sleeves cut at her elbows. Her peach jeans had dried blood stains here and there. She wore pink glasses that had a small crack on the top left lens. She ran towards the still working stove. "Oh, God.." She mumbled. Alex recognized her. She was Jo. Alex stared at her. Was she trying to make meat sauce? Jo took the wooden spoon and tried mixing the dry sauce.

"Here, let me help." Alex said, rushing the frying pan. She grabbed her water and poured the last bit in the pan. She then mixed it and adjusted the heat to low. "It was too dry. You needed to add some water."

"Oh." Jo gulped as she stared at Alex. She smiled brightly. "You're Kat, right? I'm Jo." She said and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Alex smiled. She took her childhood friend's hand and shook it firmly. "You must be the _team..._"

"Yeah, well. I don't know how to cook, really. But everyone has a role in here. And since I wasn't good at aiming, or medicine, or hunting, Mitch told them I knew how to cook so that I wouldn't be judged..." She explained, adjusting her glasses.

Alex looked around the kitchen. She noticed some spaghetti sitting in a bowl. She grabbed a lid and placed it on top of the bowl. She saw some mushrooms neatly placed on the table, along with some vegetables.

"He did that, huh.." Alex mumbled. "Do you want to prepare something else, too? You didn't make much spaghetti.."

"That sounds nice." Jo said. Alex grabbed her survival knife and began cutting the mushrooms after she's washed them. "And, yeah. He did. He is a nice guy. Good leader. Hot body." Jo mumbled. Alex blushed. She cleared her throat. "What do you think of him, Kat?"

"He seems.." Alex thought for a second. She could think about so many positive things about him. "..polite." She limited herself to that. "What's with his girlfriend, though?"

"Oh, _Charlotte._" Jo said, leaving Charlotte's name come out of her mouth slowly. "They got together two months ago. That's about when we stopped looking for-" Jo paused. She inhaled. "Anyway, he is not that happy with her."

"Really..." Alex mumbled.

"Yeah, he just hates letting people down." Jo explained. Alex smiled mentally.

"I see. And what about this 'Xavier' guy?"

"Oh, I don't really know a lot about him. He is mysterious. I know that he flirted with Chris _and _Rose._ In the same day._"

Alex hummed a 'Mhm' and poured some sour cream in a tall saucepan. She threw the mushrooms in too.

"I'll go get some water from my tent. I need it for the stew." Alex said before leaving. Jo looked out the window, staring at a tall boy with brown hair. She talked to him before. Zach was his name. She looked as he talked to Noah, the medic. He chuckled, causing Jo to smile softly. "Close the door behind me." Alex said.

Jo nodded as she continued looking at the young man. Her thoughts broke immediately as she heard growls behind her. Jo turned immediately and stared at the zombie that approached her. She looked around, for something to use.

"Jo!" Alex yelled as she appeared in the door frame. She searched for her survival knife, but remembered that she left it on the counter, near the vegetables. Alex inhaled, wanting to tell Jo about the knife. "Jo-"

Alex paused as she saw Jo swinging a frying pan towards its head furiously. A loud bang shattered the silence as the zombie fell on the floor unconsciously.


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Chapter** 4: Jealousy**

* * *

_"Like a growing seed, this jealousy_  
_ Knowing, make believe, she could be me_  
_ Though she's got you now, like I used to_  
_ Got me all cut up, up, up_

_I keep walking in circles_  
_ Wanna cut you off but I can't, though_  
_ Tried forget cause' cause my heart knows_  
_ That you're not coming back, yeah you're not coming back_

_Said this is one thing I want to know_  
_ You take her places we used to go_  
_ You look at me but you got no words_  
_ Can't you tell just how much it hurts?_  
_ At the end it did not take two_  
_ Fucked it up, yeah, and I blamed you_  
_ We were one but now it's just me_  
_ All caught up in this jealousy,_  
_ Jealousy_

_Can't run from the pain, I'm loving you_  
_ Addicted in my veins, addicted to_  
_ I got nothing now, you win I lose_  
_ Can't find my way out, out, out."_

_- Jealousy, Tove Lo_

* * *

Silence filled the atmosphere. Everyone sat down around the fire. They were all eating Alex's mushroom soup. Alex stared at her spoon silently.

"This is really good, Jo!" Chris exclaimed, pointing at the bowl cheerfully. Jo smiled and took another spoonful of the food.

"Actually, Kat did all the job.." Jo said as she smiled at Alex. Alex looked up from her spoon, only to meet everyone's gaze. She gulped while shifting her eyes from person to person.

"Wow, nice one, Kat!" Chris smiled. Alex looked at her, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly upwards.

"You're really good at cooking. Would make a great wife if it wasn't for this.. end of the world." Xavier remarked, taking another sip from the bowl. Alex sighed, looking at her bowl.

Alex caught a glimpse of Mitch staring at her with a soft smile on his face. She looked at him before he turned his head the other way as soon as possible. Charlotte narrowed her eyes and frowned. Alex stared at her quietly. Her face satisfied Alex. A lot.

"Thank you, everyone." She mumbled.

* * *

Alex was on look-out duty for the last couple of hours. She stared at the sky on her way back, noticing how dark it was. 12:39 AM, her watch informed her. She opened the gate quietly and walked towards her tent. She stared at the fire pit, noticing Mitch, Rose, Zach, Isa and Noah talking. She walked past them, hearing something about meds and ammo.

"Kat?" a deep voice boomed. Alex looked at Xavier. She smiled slightly.

"Oh, hi." she mumbled. "What's up?"

"Listen, I.. I have feelings for you." Xavier said, leaving Alex speechless.

"I don't know you well enough..." Alex said. She noticed Zach and the girls got up and left each towards their tents. She caught Mitch's curious gaze. She looked at Xavier and faked a smile. "20 questions?"

"20 questions? That's a pretty immature thing coming from you.." he joked. Alex faked a giggle. "Okay. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Just like the sky." Alex said.

"I like green."

"What's your sign?" she smiled.

"Taurus." he mumbled.

"I'm a Sagittarius."

"Ooh, crap. That's not very compatible, now, is it?" Xavier said with a sad look on his face. Alex glanced at Mitch staring at her. He turned around. Alex faked a smile at Xavier.

"We could make it work." she said in a low voice.

"So.. You... Accept?" he mumbled. Alex hesitated before nodding slightly.

Xavier leaned in and approached her. He placed his hand on her right cheek. Alex gulped. _'What the hell am I doing?' _Alex thought. She slowly backed away. Xavier looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm.. tired." she mumbled. He smiled slightly.

"Yeah. Good night." he said.

Alex nodded and gave his a quick peck on the lips. She turned around and walked towards the tent. Before going inside, she peeked at the fireplace, noticing that Mitch left.

"What the fuck was that about?" Laurie asked, staring at Alex. Alex gasped.

"What- You heard?!" Alex whispered, in an annoyed tone. She sat down and began taking her contacts off.

"Well, you guys were like six feet away from here! Of course I did!" Laurie raised her voice. She was mad. Alex noticed.

"Why are you so angry at me?" Alex asked as she zipped the tent and secured it by tying the elastic bands together.

"Why would you do that?!"

Alex sighed, "Mitch already moved on. He has Charlotte." she felt tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't live in the past all the time. I need to move on too! Otherwise.." Alex trailed off.

"Ok, Alex. I get that. But hooking up with that douche? He's an asshole!" Laurie whispered loudly. Alex nodded in agreement before Laurie's face to light up. "I know what you did..."

"What do you mean..?" Alex's voice cracked.

"You wanted to make Mitch jealous. This was you know whether he likes her or not.. Am I right?" Laurie mumbled. Alex knew that she would find out eventually. She always used to know when Alex lied or not.

Alex remained quiet. She felt as if she was in a cage. Defenseless. She bit her lip, trying to stop her sobs. Laurie's eyes widened. She knew that she was right, but she never expected Alex to give up so easily. Laurie's eyes softened. _'She's broken. She doesn't know how to escape these lies.' _Laurie thought to herself.

"Oh, Alex..." Laurie whispered as she stared at her best friend.

Alex sobbed quietly. "I don't know why I did it.. I just- I just saw him there, looking at us and I lost it.. I want to move on, Laurie, and I don't know how to! Please, help me..!" her voice was shaky. Laurie leaned it and hugged her.

"There-There.." Laurie mumbled. She sighed and waited for Alex to calm down. The red head sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Alex stopped after a couple of time. She wiped her tears away and got into her sleeping bag, staring upwards.

"Hey, you're going to sleep already?" Laurie giggled. "Come on, don't let this be in vain. So, tell me. Did he get jealous?"


	5. Chapter 5: The fair

**Chapter 5: The fair**

* * *

Alex woke up, feeling the dry tears on her salted cheeks. She yawned quietly and put her eye contacts in. She woke Laurie up by poking her. Laurie grunted when Alex told Laurie to get up. Alex sighed, noticing that her friend wouldn't budge. She got up and walked outside the tent, feeling the sun on her pale skin.

"Kat!" Mitch said. "Can I have a word?" he asked her politely. Alex nodded and walked towards him.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No. We're going to find some snacks. We're going to an abandoned amusement park." he explained. Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion. Mitch cleared his throat. "I mean, Chris is coming too."

"Only us three?" Alex wondered. Mitch frowned.

"Well, Xavier cannot come, if that's what you were asking." he said. Alex frowned, looking away. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll go pack my things." she mumbled as she left.

She walked inside the tent, noticing Laurie putting her contacts in.

"Jesus, you scared me." Laurie sighed in relief. Alex nodded quietly. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Alex said. She grabbed her backpack and shoved a bottle of water in it.

"You're leaving?" Laurie asked. Alex nodded and told her about the _trip_ she was going on.

Alex grabbed her belt with pockets and stored her ammo in it. She carefully placed her pistol in the pocket, where she could reach for it easily. After counting her ammo one more time, she strapped her sword scabbard around her chest. The red head threw her backpack on her back and waved at Laurie.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the morning, Kat?"Chris asked Alex playfully. Alex grunted.

"Yeah. A lot." she said sarcastically. Mitch chuckled quietly.

Silence dominated them all for some time. Alex panicked at the thought of staying and lying to two of the most important people in her life. The ones that survived. She felt vulnerable. She felt as if she was the prey, hunted by the predator. Leaving footsteps. Footsteps that made them all get closer and closer to finding the truth.

"Shit. Kat?" Chris asked, ripping Alex from her thoughts. "I think I left my water back at the camp. Can I drink from your bottle?"

Alex nodded quietly as she handed the brunette the bottle of water. Chris drank from it before handing it back.

"Thanks."

"You know, Chris? You could've asked me to help you with that. I wouldn't mind." Mitch said. He smirked at the brunette. Alex looked forward, trying to avoid them.

"Yeah, no thanks." Chris said awkwardly. She looked at him with narrowed brown eyes. "What's going on..?" she whispered.

"Hm? What do you mean?" he asked quietly. Alex tried to hear their conversation, but failed.

"What was that back there? That was completely out of character coming from you.." Chris whispered as she scanned his expression. Mitch got stressed.

"Oh, um. Nothing." He mumbled.

"You sure about that..?" the brunette asked him.

"Yes. I am." Mitch said harshly. Chris raised her hands in the air.

"Okay, geez."

* * *

The amusement park looked haunted. It looked terrifying. The big wheel was untouched, rusty on some parts. Everything looked lifeless. It all looked like a white and black movie. Chris started walking inside the fair. She looked around and made a turn.

"Where are you going?" Mitch asked her loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm going to find something! I'll be right there!" Chris shouted.

Mitch and Alex remained silent. He stepped forward and Alex followed him. He noticed the target shooting with a shotgun. He walked toward it.

"Have you ever shot one before?" he asked Alex, looking a the shotgun. Alex cleared her throat.

"Not a shotgun." she mumbled, walking to him. He smiled.

"Here. Let me teach you." he said as he grabbed the shotgun and handed it to her.

Alex looked at the shotgun before taking it shyly. It was heavier than she thought. She gulped as he told her how to hold it.

"Put the stock on your cheek. For better aim." he said. Alex's eyes widened as she felt his presence to her right. She could hear his heartbeat. Alex cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable. "You look through it, there.." he told her. His voice was soft. And gentle. "And then you pull the-"

"Guys! I found it!" Chris shouted. Alex jumped, placing the shotgun on the table. She backed away from Mitch. He sighed at Chris.

"What did you find?" he asked. Chris searched her bag and picked up a bottle.

"Look! It's fucking whiskey!" she shouted. Mitch chuckled. Alex rolled her eyes as she frowned.

"Well, that's nice. I guess." Alex mumbled. Chris grabbed some plastic cups and unscrewed the bottle impatiently. She sat down at a pink bar table along with Mitch. Alex sat down across them.

"That's a lot of whiskey, Chris. Do you plan on getting me drunk and making a move on me?" Mitch said. Alex looked around, pretending not to care. Chris poured some alcohol in three shot glasses. Mitch's gaze went from Alex to Chris. The brunette looked at him. She was frowning. He knew what she was thinking: _'You owe me this one.'_

"I don't know." she said. "Am I?" Alex tensed up at Chris' words. Mitch smirked. "Here." she handed them both a cup. Chris drank it all and then proceeded on drinking out of the bottle. Alex looked at her cup.

"No thanks." she said, pushing the cup gently.

"Why not?" Chris asked, a tone of disappointment in her voice.

"I don't like alcohol." Alex mumbled. Chris stared at her with wide eyes. Alex felt as if she said a bad thing. Mitch asked if he could have her cup of whiskey. She nodded.

"For real?" Chris asked. Alex nodded. "I had a friend that hated alcohol." the brunette mumbled. Alex tensed up, noticing that she was mentioning her. "She used to be a pain in the ass at parties... Why don't you like it though?"

"It's just... I get drunk easily and then I do stupid things. One time I got drunk from only drinking-" Alex paused. If she were to tell Chris about that incident, she would connect the dots and find out the truth. After all, Chris was the first one to know about it. "a glass of wine."

Chris sighed and poured a little bit in the cup.

"Come on. Just this much?" she asked her. Alex hesitated. "Please?"

"Fine." Alex mumbled as she grabbed the cup and stared at it.

Mitch left silently, staring at the target practice, looking at the points people scored along the time. Alex rolled the cup in her hand. She lifted it up and started drinking.

"So.. You like him, don't you?" Chris whispered, implying Mitch. Alex coughed silently.

"What? Who? Mitch?" Alex asked in a panicked tone. Was she caught?

"No, silly. Xavier." Chris lied, trying to look convincing. Alex's mouth remained ajar. She nodded as she tucked some hair behind her ear. Her long sleeve fell down, revealing her forearm.

"Holy fuck!" Chris whispered, noticing Alex's birthmark. She remembered the first time they met. When Alex told her about this birthmark. Chris bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, casually pulling her sleeve down.

"Nothing. It's the alcohol." Chris lied.

"Hey, Chris!" You know how to use a shotgun?" Mitch asked.

"Pfft!" Chris laughed. "_ 'Do I know how to use a shotgun'_, of course!" the brunette said. She got up and grabbed the shotgun. She aimed for the middle of the bullseye. She pulled the trigger before a hole appeared in the middle. "See?"

"Yeah. Nice one." Mitch smiled.

"Kat, wanna try?" Chris asked cheerfully. Alex tried to refuse. "Oh, come on..!"

"God dammit, fine." Alex gave in.

She grabbed the shotgun and aimed for the bullseye. She tried to remember Mitch's instructions, but got distracted from the feeling she had before, when he was so close to her. She cleared her throat and tried to concentrate, but it was no use. Her mind was flooded by all of those thoughts that she shouldn't have as Kat. Alex pulled the trigger shyly, trying to calm herself down. The bulled dug straight into some metal, creating a loud, screeching noise. Alex gasped.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't-" Alex began.

"It's okay." Mitch said. "Chris?" he raised his voice.

"Shit... Walkers." Chris mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6: Shelter

**Chapter 6: Shelter**

* * *

_ "Come on skinny love just last the year,_  
_ Pour a little salt we were never here,_  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_ Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_ Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_ Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_ My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_ Right in the moment this order's tall._

_ And I told you to be patient,_  
_ And I told you to be fine,_  
_ And I told you to be balanced,_  
_ And I told you to be kind,_  
_ **And in the morning I'll be with you,**_  
_** But it will be a different kind,**_  
_ 'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
_ And you'll be owning all the fine.."_

_-Skinny Love, Birdy_

* * *

"Shit... Walkers." Chris mumbled. She stared angrily at Alex. Alex glared back.

"What? You told me to shoot!" Alex raised her voice in defense.

She walked forward and grabbed her sword in her left hand and the pistol in her right one. Mitch called her name. Well, Kat, that is.

"You guys find a place safe enough from there things! I'll hold them off!" Alex shouted.

Mitch and Chris looked around the amusement park. Alex sliced two walkers' head in two and swung at another, slicing its neck. She aimed her pistol for one's head and pulled the trigger. She wondered where those things came from. Then it clicked. These were coming from Graham's community. She felt a knot form in her throat. Did anyone survive that? She could have taken Alice. She could have saved her. She knew she could have.

"The big wheel!" Mitch yelled, ripping Alex from her guilty thoughts.

Chris rushed for the whiskey bottle and put the lid back on. She threw it in her backpack. Alex looked at them for a second. She turned to the zombie that approached her. She raised her pistol. The zombie grabbed it and growled near Alex's face. She held him back with full force. Alex let out a squeal.

"Kat!" Mitch yelled. He searched for his gun.

Alex moved her gun to the zombie's jaw and pulled the trigger, blowing its brains out. She pushed the lifeless corpse off her.

"Fuck.." Alex mumbled, feeling the adrenaline rush in her veins. she put her sword back in the scabbard.

"Kat, come on!" Chris yelled.

Alex turned her face to the zombies and walked backwards, towards the big wheel. She shot six more walkers through their head. She cursed and ran, meeting up with Chris and Mitch.

"Alright. Kat goes first, Mitch goes in the middle-" Alex opened her mouth, about to protest. She closed her mouth shut when her eyes met Chris's glare. "-and I'll stay on the bottom. Maybe I can drop some knives in their skulls." Mitch nodded.

He gently lifted Alex and then he jumped behind her. He reached out for Chris and pulled her up. Alex started climbing on the abrupt ladder heading towards the top of the wheel. She felt her stomach tighten at the view. She was at about 7 meters from the ground. If she were to fall now, she would die on impact, and then eaten by walkers. She thought about the idea some time, thinking that this would make Mitch and Chris return safely. She shook her head and tried to calm herself.

"Kat?" Mitch asked. Alex didn't hear him. She stared at the ground, not noticing that she had stopped moving. "Kat?" He asked again.

"Why are we moving like old hags?! Come on, move!" Chris complained impolitely. Alex inhaled. She pressed her forehead on the metal ladder.

"I-I'm trying..!" She said, climbing a little bit more.

"Come on! Go, climb!" Chris shouted.

"She said she was trying!" Mitch yelled at Chris. Chris frowned at him. "Take your time, Kat." He said gently.

Alex nodded silently. She took another step. Then another. She inhaled as she felt her legs tremble. Alex gulped. She took one more step. Alex gasped as the step collapsed under her feet. The falling sensation dominating her. She closed her eyes tightly, noticing a firm hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, looking into Mitch's eyes. She gulped.

"S-Sorry." Alex mumbled as she resumed her climbing slowly.

Mitch stared at her, noticing the distance between them. Chris poked him. He sighed.

"Earth to Mitch?" Chris mumbled.

"I can't figure her out..." Mitch whispered before resuming his climb. Chris raised an eyebrow, following him.

They all got into a compartment of the big wheel. Alex panted as Chris got in and locked the door after Mitch and the redhead. The redhead gasped as she felt the compartment move a bit. Chris sighed and grabbed a cigarette from her backpack. She lit it and inhaled its smoke. Chris searched Alex's face for the reaction.

"You smoke?" Alex mumbled quietly. Chris nodded and exhaled the smoke in her direction. Alex wrinkled her nose, resisting the urge to cough. She cleared her throat. "Can you put it out please?" Alex asked.

Chris sighed and opened the door so that she could throw the cigarette out. Alex backed up from the door, feeling her chest tighten once again. She stared at the drop, as she started shaking. She ignored her friends' gaze. Her nails dug into the seat.

"Kat?" Mitch asked in a low voice. Alex couldn't look away from the door, feeling her breathing increasing.

Mitch approached her, trying to calm her down. She couldn't hear a word he was saying. Chris stared at them in horror. Mitch got up and sat down next to Alex. He smiled at her. Alex looked at him. He looked.. peaceful. His face said it all: _It's alright._ Alex calmed down slowly, feeling her eyelids tried to keep them open, but failed, falling into a small nap. She unconsciously placed her head on Mitch's shoulder. He looked at her quietly. Chris cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"I can tell you like her.." She said. He remained silent.

"She reminds me of Alex." He mumbled. Chris smiled, agreeing.

"What are you going to do with Charlotte then..?" she asked.

"What do you mean?... Nothing." Mitch said, staring at the floor.

"Nothing?" Chris repeated. She frowned. "Why not?"

"She.." Mitch paused, thinking for a plausable excuse. "She has Xavier. The only girl I loved was Alex.." he mumbled. Chris' eyes softened.

"Yet you love Kat." Chris remarked. Mitch shook his head.

"Let's change the subject." He said. Chris narrowed her eyes. "Please?"

Chris sighed, nodding.

* * *

Alex mumbled in her sleep, as a sign of waking up. She opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed Mitch's gaze, as she quickly raised her head from his shoulder as if it burned her. She cleared her throat, as she rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it..?" she mumbled. "God, I'm so tired.."

"It's 1:34 AM.. You guys should sleep.." Chris said. She grabbed her backpack and searched for her whiskey bottle.

"No, you two should sleep." Alex said. "I already did." Mitch shook his head.

"Absolutely not. I'm not letting a girl that is afraid of heights alone." He said.

"It's not your decision to make." Alex raised her voice.

"Guys." Chris shouted. "I can't sleep. You two are both tired." the brunette remarked, taking a sip of her whiskey. Alex sighed, nodding.

"Alright then. How do we sleep? I'll take the bench on the right and you take the left one?" Alex asked Mitch, feeling the cold air against her skin. He nodded. Chris hesitated.

"Guys.. I.. I only brought _one_ blanket.." the brunette mumbled, while taking the blanket out of her backpack.

Alex's mouth opened and Mitch's was pressed in a line. She looked at it.

"Kat can have it." Mitch said quickly. Alex frowned at him.

"No." She said harshly. Mitch glared at her. "You take it."

"Hell no. You will freeze to death! I can't just take it!" He raised his voice.

"Well, I can't take it either!" Alex raised her voice higher.

"You guys are giving me a headache.." Chris mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure that is not the whiskey's fault?" Mitch frowned at Chris.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Alex shouted. Mitch opened his mouth.

"I didn't say anything mean-" Mitch said, in defense.

"Just share it. I don't care anymore." Chris said. She threw the blanket at them. Mitch caught it and looked at Chris. "Just shut the fuck up."

Silence filled the atmosphere after that. Alex cleared her throat as Mitch placed the blanket on their laps. The redhead moved towards the end of the seat, as far away from Mitch as possible. He sighed.

* * *

"Mitch. Wake up, will you?" Chris' voice boomed in the compartment.

Mitch opened his eyes slowly. He raised his head. Chris looked at them. Alex's head eventually ended up on Mitch's shoulder and his head on hers. They almost looked cute. _Almost._ They would look cuter without the walker blood on their clothes, she thought. The young man stared at Alex, careful not to wake her up. He looked at Chris and gave her a nod, asking her what was wrong. Chris smiled as she said:

"The walkers left."


	7. Chapter 7: Breathe me

**Chapter 7: Breathe me**

* * *

_"Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no one else to blame_

**Be my friend**  
** Hold me, wrap me up**  
** Unfold me**  
** I am small and needy**  
** Warm me up**  
** And breathe me**

** Ouch I have lost myself again**  
** Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,**  
** Yeah I think that I might break**  
** I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small and needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me.."

_-Breathe me, Sia  
_

* * *

Alex yawned as she followed Mitch and Chris in silence. She glanced up at the sky, enjoying the mixture of different shades of blue. She smiled. I you only looked at the sky, it almost felt normal. It almost felt as if there weren't dead corpses walking around, eating human flesh. It felt safe.

"Man, I could really use a shower..." Mitch's voice boomed, catching the young women's attention. Chris frowned at him. She sighed.

"Me too." Chris mumbled. Alex smiled. "You guys know what?" the brunette shouted cheerfully. She rant in front of them and turned around to face them both. She walked backwards. Alex giggled. Her old best friend sure as hell didn't look as if she hadn't slept in a week. "I know how to get to a pool.. This the showers are still working?"

"Worth a try." Mitch said. He looked behind his back. "What do you think, Kat?" he asked. Alex looked at him. She smiled softly.

"Sure."

* * *

Chris shot the lock off. She rushed Mitch and Alex inside the huge yard before strapping a chain in between the iron bars of the gate. she made a knot or two and walked towards them. Mitch ran in front of them and looked around. He sighed in relief.

"Clear." he said.

Alex looked around, noticing the large pool full of leaves. Next to the pool there were some blue seats. She smiled, noticing the big building on the left of the pool. _'That must be the indoor pool.' _She thought to herself. Chris walked forward and took off her jacket, revealing her sleeveless shirt that had a hawk on it. Mitch and Alex stared at her curiously. The brunette took off her combat boots and jumped intro the water. Alex's mouth remained ajar. Mitch chuckled and walked towards the pool. Alex sat down on one of the blue seats. Mitch took off his shirt and dived into the water. He yelled because of the cold water playfully, causing Alex to smile softly. He laughed. Alex stared at him. He began swimming.

"Kat?" Chris asked Alex, interrupting her thoughts. Alex looked at her, tempted to take off her jacket and jump in the pool with them. She bit her lip as she clenched her forearm where the birthmark was.

"Uh.." She mumbled. "No, I'm good." Alex said as she noticed Mitch finishing his first lap.

"Okay.. By the way, aren't you suffocating with that jacket on?" Chris asked cheerfully. Alex took her jacket off as she held her forearm in her right hand.

Alex folded her jacket neatly while Chris whispered something in Mitch's ear. He chuckled and nodded. Alex put her jacket in the backpack and looked at the approaching brunette. She looked at her damp hair. Chris reached for _nothing_ behind Alex. Her arms quickly pulled Alex in a tight hug. Alex felt Chris' wet clothes press against her.

"Now! Grab her!" Chris laughed. Mitch lifted Alex up. Alex giggled.

"Wait!" the redhead said in between laughs.

Chris and Mitch slowly balanced her. The counted to three. On three, they both threw Alex into the water. She let out a squeal before reaching the water. She touched the bottom of the pool. Alex swam up and laughed. Her clothes were soaked. Good thing they had spare ones, she thought. Chris jumped into the water, splashing Alex on the impact. Mitch jumped in, too, headfirst. He swam up next to Alex, noticing the small gap between them.

"Well, that was fun." He laughed.

Alex looked at him, smiling. He smiled back at her softly, looking into her hazel eye contacts. Alex got intimidated by him and splashed him playfully. He laughed and splashed her. Chris joined them as the atmosphere filled with laughter. With happiness. With truth. Alex forgot about Kat. This was not Kat that stood before Mitch and Chris right now. It was Alex. Alex was the one laughing together with them, and she noticed that. Little did she know, that someone else did too.

* * *

Alex felt the warm shower water touch her pale skin. After they all had a laugh, they went inside the building and hopped into the shower. Mitch went to the male's changing room. God knew where Chris was, and Alex was sitting here, in the shower, looking at her reflection in the silver faucet, She stared at the girl with red hair as she ran a hand through it. She left her contacts in a small compartment along with her backpack and clothes. She stared at the contour of her face. This was Katherine. Kat. And she'd better keep it that way. This was she doesn't hurt anyone else but herself. Mitch was happier with Charlotte. She noticed. And she wanted him to be happy. She couldn't turn back now, even if she wanted to. She thought about the consequences.

What if Mitch were to find out? Would he hate her? Would he ignore her or banish her and Laurie from the group? Oh god. Laurie. Alex bit her lip. She had found yet another reason to remain Kat. If they were to find out, Laurie would suffer too. This, out of everything, was something she would never forgive herself for. If he found out and kicked Alex out, Laurie was kicked out too, for being her confederate. A loud 'thump' shredded her thoughts. Chris shouted for Kat. Alex sighed and turned off the water. She grabbed her towel and tied it above her breasts, but below her cheekbones. She squeezed the water out of her hair and stared at the twist of the doorknob. The redhead quickly put her hands to her eyes and rubbed them. Chris opened the door.

"Shit! Sorry!" She shouted. "Are you okay?" Chris asked as she stared at Alex's left forearm, searching for the birthmark.

"Yeah, just... just got some shampoo in my eyes." Alex lied. "Can you leave, please? I'll be right out."

"Yeah, sorry.." the brunette mumbled before closing the door. She smirked victoriously.

* * *

"Finally." Mitch said. His back was lazily leaning on the wall. Alex looked at him. His hair was damp. She felt heat gathering in her cheeks. She looked away. _'Focus.' _she thought to herself.

"Shut it. We're girls! Plus, we're two!" Chris raised her voice in defense. Mitch chuckled.

"Look what I found while you two were getting ready." he said as he walked towards the exit.

Mitch stopped in front of the of a vending machine. It was stacked with food suck as snacks and sodas. Mitch grabbed his backpack. He took out some money that he stole from a bank Zach and him raided. He put some money in and pressed the buttons. 017. The coke fell. Mitch grabbed it and handed it to Alex. She smiled and thanked him. The redhead reached for it and took it. She put it in her backpack. Mitch inserted more coins. She pressed some buttons once more. The coke fell but got stuck. Chris sighed angrily.

"Fuck this." she said as she shot the glass with her pistol.

Shards of glass flew everywhere. Mitch cursed and glared at Chris angrily. Alex sighed. She felt pain coming from her ankle, followed by a wet liquid streaming down her boots. She looked at it. Blood dripped in her combat boots at a fast rate as she felt pain coming from it whenever she stood on it. She bit her lip and balanced herself on the other leg.


End file.
